


I'll Be Love's Suicide

by Deans_angel_boyfriend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_angel_boyfriend/pseuds/Deans_angel_boyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is at a party and a guy won't take no for an answer so he calls his best friends older brother to help him out, Dean arrives to "save" Cas but he's already being pursued by a stranger. obviously the guy doesn't believe that they are dating so Dean "proves" it. So much more happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Love's Suicide

Dean is use to his fair share of drunk calls. Hell he's made some himself, but the last person he would expect to call him drunk on a Saturday night is Castiel his little brothers best friend. He also wasn't expecting that Castiel needed his help.

"H-hello? Dean. I'm soooo sorry to be calling you at this hour" Castiel mumbled out obviously drunk and trying to keep his voice down, which made it hard to hear him over the music and people in the background.

"What's up Cas?" Dean said while trying to make it sound like he was still awake, he knew sounding tired would just make Cas feel worse than he probably already did. Cas was weird like that.

"Uh. Dean sorry to bother you at this late hour, but I desperately need your help. I mean I would call Sam but he has a important interview tomorrow for Stanford, and I don't want to wake him up. well I didn't want to wake you up but I could really use the help. You know?" The rate at which Cas was speaking made it obvious that he was nervous or scared, which didn't happen often.

"Cas, man. it's fine I really don't mind. If you need help just give me the word and I'll pick you up." The words came easily, because they were true. If Castiel needed help then by all means Dean would be there to help him.

"Dean, There's this guy... He keeps hitting on me. I told him I wasn't interested but he kept flirting with me offering me more drinks, then I said I had a boyfriend but he said a guy like me couldn't have one, I think he's going to try and sleep with me. D-dean, I don't know what to do." It sounded like Cas was starting to try and force tears down. which sparked something in Dean, he's seen guys like that at the bar he works at and is more than use to pretending to be the boyfriend for what ever girl that needed it.

"Hey Cas, try and stay calm. Could you tell me where you're at? and I'll try my best to find where you are and pick you up." Dean tried his best to use a soothing voice to help Cas out, God only knows what would happen to him if he started to cry, that creep might prey on that sort of thing.

"I-I don't know the exact address, umm do you know where Uriel lives?" Dean had to think about it for a moment. He's pretty sure he went to school with a guy named Uriel, always the party's to be at. I guess he never grew out of his high school party days.

"Yeah, Cas I know where Uriel lives. Uh hold tight it will take me about 20 minutes to get there, do you think you can make it till then?" Dean was throwing on his jacket and shoes as he was talking trying his best to get out the door as fast as he could with out waking the rest of the house.

The drive couldn't have lasted longer, Dean didn't listen to music and he couldn't stop running over what he was going to find when he got to the house, best case Cas would waiting near the front door or in the living room, scared as hell but safe. worst case, Dean didn't want to think about what would be the worst case but he was differently starting to speed at this point, I mean this is Sam's best friend.

Dean got there in just under 20 minutes, and burst into the house. There were so many people there it was hard to force his way through checking every face to see if it was Cas. He checked the living room first, then the kitchen, but there was no sign of him. Dean was starting to think he already left he saw the familiar trench coat laying at the top of the stairs. Now that was weird, no way in hell would Cas ever leave his coat on the ground much less at a party. Dean rushed up the stair checking every room as he went, when he finally found him cornered in the farthest part of the hallway. Some creep had Castiel's his shirt untucked and his hand venturing into the front of Cas's shirt he was just unbuttoning Cas's pants when Dean walked over and shoved the guys shoulder.

"What the hell man! can't you see we're busy here?!" The guy outburst turning quickly on the spot to face dean, the guy wasn't unattractive so Dean was guessing that he wasn't use to not getting what he wanted. He was wearing some expensive name brand clothing and cologne so he was rich on top of that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dean let the words tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them, he was a lot angrier than he thought he was. Well it made sense Cas was Sammy's best friend and some creep sexually harassing him in the hall and on top of that Cas was crying again. Somewhere in between getting that guy off of him and them arguing Cas had slid down the wall he was pushed against and was covering his face with his hands. Body shaking with the tears he was hiding.

"Why do you care? I was just starting to have some fun with this pretty boy over here. Who the hell are you to say what I can or can't do." The practically spat these words and Dean, which only made him angrier. Who was he?! well he was his best friends brother but that wouldn't get Cas out of this. He had to think quick and before he could stop the words he said them.

"Who am I?! I'm his Fucking boyfriend that's who. And I don't like you touching him you Fucking perve!! So just leave right now before I punch that rich boy face of yours." Ah these words never felt so good, the guy was a little taken back looking between Cas and Dean. Cas who had just stood up and edged his way towards Dean and looked like he just wanted to leave.

"HA! there's no way that you two are dating! no way. What a buff guy that graded a few years ago and a book nerd with glasses? no you're lying!" The guy said this in suck a mocking tone that it pissed Dean off, how does he know who he can and cannot love? Deans dated girls and guys like Cas before and he could do it again, well Cas would be different of course but that beside the point.

"Don't believe me fine then! I'll prove it." Dean walked over to Cas and cupped his cheek in one hand, he looked in to Cas's eyes asking if it was okay to do this. Cas gave a small nod and closed his eyes waiting. Dean leaned in pressing his lips to Castiel's, at first he was surprised Cas had really, really soft lips but it was autumn and that dork did use lip balm. Cas hummed into Deans lips and Dean moved his hand to the small of his back pushing them closer together. He knew that creep wouldn't just believe a peck so Dean licked at Castiel's lips asking if it was okay to go farther. Slightly surprised Cas opened up to Dean allowing him to deepen the kiss, Deans tongue roamed Cas's mouth testing the waters, then Dean realized what he was doing and pulled back. staring down at Cas who still had his eyes closed as if he were in some dream, Dean pulled him into his arms so Cas was pressed against his chest. "Does that prove how I feel about MY boyfriend" Dean spat these words out with as much force as he could muster

"Yeah fine, for now. but I have my eye on this pretty boy so if you screw up, I'll be there to swoop him up" The guy smirked as he sauntered past them back down to the party, leaving Cas and Dean alone in the hallway.

Dean looked down at Cas who had his eyes closed tight now, almost fearing that the guy was going to take him some where Dean said the words in a soft tone "Hey, Cas it's okay. I've got you, he's gone. lets head home." Dean with an arm wrapped around Cas made his way down to the front door grabbing Cas's coat as they left back into the safety of Deans car.

Cas finally spoke once they got into the car "Dean, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to kiss me. I'm sorry you had to save me like that, I'm just so sorry" Cas let out a tiny whimper and started to curl in on himself.

"Hey Cas it's fine. As long as you're safe that's all I care about man, now am I driving you home?" Dean said as he looked over to Cas patting his back Cas looked up at this with questioning eyes almost as if he'd never seen Dean before in his life "Dude, we're family. You're Sammy's best friend and I'd like to say you're my friend too" Dean blurted out, but hey he had considered him family ever since he stared coming over almost every day.

"You're not grossed out?" Cas asked eventually in a small voice as if Dean would yell at him for liking guys.

Dean looked at Cas for a moment with soft eyes before he spoke "No Cas, I'd never be grossed out. And by what? kissing you? or for kissing a guy in general. Now I hate to break this to you partner but this ain't my first rodeo." Dean said this while looking at his hands, like there was nothing more interesting in the world than the bit of dirt under one of his nails.

Dean broke the silence after a good three minutes "So, am I driving you home?" as he continued to not look near Cas, finding literally every thing else on the street more interesting.

"I, uh don't think I can go home tonight. Can I? Do you think I could please stay over?" Cas mumbled out glancing over at Dean carefully. Dean straightened up and nodded turning on the car and pulling out of the side of the street that he was parked on. The ride home was mostly quiet, the only thing breaking the silence was "I'll be" by Edwin McCain that started to play over the radio. It started with a hum between the two of them then when the course started it turned into a spontaneous duo that they shouted at the top of their lungs, first singing to the roof of the car then suddenly turning to each other one of Deans fist clenched hitting the air to the beats eyes clenched in concentration of singing the song. They never looked so young.

"I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival, you're my living proof.

My love is alive and not dead.

Tell me that we belong together.

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"

They stopped singing just after the course of the song laughing hard with tears in their eyes, they continued their quiet ride back to Deans house not in awkward silence but in a comfortable quietness. The ride seemed sort in the company of each other, they walked into the door and took off their shoes walking into the living-room, then the awkwardness set in again before Cas spoke. "I'll just uh, sleep in here then" Cas walked over to the couch and took off his coat laying it on the back of the couch.

Dean looked over to where Cas was starting to lay on the lumpy couch and walked over, "Hey man I can't let you sleep on that thing. It'll mess up your back." Dean said as he walked over and offered a hand to him silently telling him to follow.

"but I can't sleep in Sam's room like I usually do, so where am I going?" Cas asked with a sleepy tone to his voice automatically following Dean. He was way to tired to complain where he was being lead to until he got down the hall and to the door across from Sam's. Cas had never seen Deans room it was always closed because he wasn't home or locked because he was. Dean opened his door and Cas was surprised to see a very neat room with a four post bed, a desk, and a closet was surprisingly neat hung up clothing. "I have to admit Dean, your room is a lot neater than I imagined." Cas said as he peered around Deans room.

"My bed is big enough for two, so I hope you don't mind sharing." Dean said as he started to take his shirt off and his pants putting on some P.J. pants and grabbing some extra bedding just in case Cas wanted his own, with out another word Dean got into bed and took the wall side some how knowing that Cas preferred the out side so he can get up and go pee in the middle of the night.

"alright, thanks" Cas mumbled as he got into Deans bed, curling up beside Deans really warm body (in his own blanket of course) and fell into one of the best sleeps he's had in a long time. Cas has never really slept in ever, his body just never let him so he was surprised when he woke up around eleven in the morning to Sam talking to Dean through the bedroom door in fast whispering. Now, one of the things that you should know about the Winchesters is that they are amazing at many, many things but whispering isn't one of them.

"Dean do you know if Cas has been here? I just found his coat down stairs. That guy would never forget it so he's either here right now which I doubt because he isn't with me or he forget it last time he was here. Which I also doubt." Sam said to Dean in a rushed whisper sounding worried.

"Uh, funny thing Sammy. Cas is here right now but he's kind out like a lamp so I could just take the coat so he doesn't panic when he wakes up that would be great." Dean said in what sounded like a sheepish tone extending one of his hands out the door.

"Wait, what do you mean he's here?! what do you mean he's not with me or down stairs on the couch so where? DEAN please tell me my best friend isn't in your room, in your bed, sleeping?!" Sam burst out asking and concluding what he thought all at once "At least tell me both of you have clothing on." Sam said in a smaller voice.

"Dude! I did NOT sleep with your best friend! he was in some trouble last night so I went and picked him up, he said you had some interview today and said he would sleep on the couch, but you know how much that thing can wreck your back so I told him to sleep in my room. Sam we didn't even share a blanket swear." Dean said in a sort of rushed tone.

Cas still sleepy turned over and fell back asleep, ignoring the boys bickering.


End file.
